Rami Polaris
Rami Polaris is the mother of Sal Polaris. She spent her whole life in the Alliance, keeping her parents' tradition alive. She later fell in love with Hunnigan James while in the Alliance. When she gave birth to Sal, her husband was not around and promised to see their child after his mission, but Hunnigan was annouced K.I.A, and Rami was left alone to raise her son. She could not raise her son nor be split apart from him. She looked for someone to raise him, and came across an asari who was willing to take care of him. The asari nurtured Sal as if he was one of her own. Marriage to Hunnigan When Rami spended 5 years fighting along side Hunnigan James, she told him of how much she really loved him. In Hunnigan's quarters, they concieved their son. When Rami discovered she was pregnant, Hunnigan and her left the alliance to start a new life. Hunnigan was very happy to becoming a father. In 2169, prior of Rami going into labor, Hunnigan was dead. It was unknown to Rami that he joined cerberus. She was devastated. It was also unknown that the burned up body they retrieved was a fake. Thinking it was really her husband. Rami now had no one to support her baby. She then decided her son would be put into long term care since she could not raise him herself. History Throughout her career in the Alliance, Rami was given a total of 67 medals for her service and protected her ship the SSV Stuttgart from a massive slaver assault while patrolling the Terminus Systems. The only thing bothering her during her missions was her son. She spent 13 years never seeing her son or not even see how he grew throughout his life. In 2180 CE, she came to the Citadel to see Sal. She wanted him to be like her. As he watched her training in the simulation room, it came to dominate his life, and inspired him to train exclusively in pistols and close-quarters combat for the time. New Husband In 2184, Rami had plans to marry Stark Anthony. Rami met Stark in the citadel's upper wards. There they grew a relationship. Months of dating, Rami took there relationship farther. Rami really loved Stark. As he did to her. She told him about her son and how he would possibly think of there relationship. When Sal returned from his CSSF daily routine, she told him of a new husband. That thought soon changed about his biological father. Rami constantly asked him to ignore it. She really could not forgive Hunnigan for leaving her and her newborn son. 2nd Child After the reaper war, Rami told her son that he be a brother. Instead of Sal being fine with it, he was against it. He saw his friend Kurlo die during the war and he felt having a brother would not fix his losses to spending time with someone that could die. His father was excited to hear about it. Rami decided having another child. Aker Polaris is born in 2190. After Geth Attack When she came to the Citadel after the geth attack, C-Sec found piles of geth bodies all over the room where Sal had fought. Then she came in the room with a shocking experience, her son became a die-hard human. She was speechless. When she went to where he lived, she decided to live with him. Rami wanted him to join the Alliance with her, but Sal refused. She later wanted to finally live with him. The asari that raised him said her good-byes to Sal. Rami cried when she saw the pictures of him and the asari that raised him. Reaper War and the Aftermath Rami was relaxing on Earth to visit her step-parents. Before the reapers crashed onto the planet, Rami was reinstated into the alliance for unknown reasons but this time they made her part of the N7 program. She spoke to her superiors about it. They responded that they need her again. With her old job back, she was leaving to tell her son about it. Then the cycle of extinction began while leaving a shuttle bay en route to Eastern Russia. Rami fought for her life while her son fought for other lives so they may live on. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Dantanius Category:Destination Category:Citadel Category:Female Category:N7